


Not Today

by NimhsChild



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimhsChild/pseuds/NimhsChild
Summary: Short follow up to the episode "Divide and Conquer". Slightly AU
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Jack took a long drink from his beer bottle and stared at his TV. The set was off, not that it mattered to Jack. He had a scene on repeat in his head. Since getting home, all he could think of was that damn room. 

“What were you feeling?”  
“Like…someone who was about to die.”  
“Sir.”  
“I didn't leave…because I'd have rather died myself…than lose Carter.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I care about her. A lot more than I'm supposed to.”

He knew he was falling for Sam the second he saw her face off against Turghan. At first, he thought it was a little crush. She was attractive and young, who wouldn’t be attracted to her. Before he knew what was happening he was in love with her and saw no way out of it. Jack took another long drink before getting up and tossing out the empty bottle. He paused in the kitchen and wondered if he should have another beer or maybe something stronger. He decided against both and made up his mind to go to bed, it would be a long and sleepless night, he might as well get started on it. As he passed his door, there was a soft knock and he knew without opening it that Sam was on the other side. He smiled as he opened the door and ushered her inside. Sam returned the smile and leaned back against the door to close it.

“Major, you really shouldn’t be here,” Jack said softly  
“I know” Sam replied “But I had to make sure that you...that we were ok”  
“I am far from ok, but it will be behind us by morning”  
“Good...good”  
“Why did you come by Sam?”  
“I had to know for sure how you felt about me”  
“I care deeply about you, I have for a long time.”

Sam leaned up to kiss Jack. After a moment of touching lips, Jack pulled away and put space between him and Sam. Sam looked at him with questions in her eyes.

“Sam,” Jack said softly “I will not torpedo your career. You are a national treasure.”  
“Oh” Sam replied   
“When I really kiss you, and I will, someday, I won’t want to stop and I don’t want to have to stop or pretend it never happened. You are a treasure, not just to the SGC, but to me.”  
“I see your point, sir”  
“You need to go. Now. Before I’m no longer able to control myself.”

Sam nodded and opened the door. She turned back after a moment and waited until Jack met her gaze.

“I care deeply about you too, Jack,” Sam said softly  
“I promise we’ll have a someday” Jack replied.  
Jack watched Sam leave and locked the door. He rested his head against the closed door and took a deep breath. Even that little taste of a kiss was perfect. He was so screwed...


	2. Chapter 2

Jack smiled as he rolled over in bed. It was still early, almost too early to be awake. He gently pulled the other body in bed with him close and softly kissed the back of her neck. Sam grinned as she snuggled into his arms.

“Jack, it’s early,” Sam said softly  
“I know” Jack replied  
“Typically when people are on vacation they sleep in”  
“Very true”  
“And that’s especially true if they stayed up late the night before and they are on their honeymoon”  
“Are you saying that there isn’t anything you would rather do?”

Sam laughed softly and rolled over to face Jack. He grinned and pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. They both parted breathless and smiling.

“I love you, wife,” Jack said softly  
“I love you too husband” Sam replied  
“So was this all worth the wait?”  
“Very, very worth the wait!”


End file.
